Easter Special: Let's become better Authors!
by Planetside
Summary: This is an Easter special I'm posting to help those who have no beta. Read the story, trying to find the errors and think about how to improve your work! Let's have fun with grammar! yay!


Title: **The Bouncer**  
>Category: AnimeManga » Naruto  
>Author: Planetside<br>Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
>Genre: RomanceHumor  
>Published: 07-02-08, Republished: 04-24-11<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 8,568

* * *

><p><strong>Grammar and Spelling Review: Go!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Exclaimer: Easter Special.<strong>

This single chapter fic is here for the sole purpose of helping people who may not have a beta.

Having read as many fics as I have, I felt the need to post something as a way of paying it foreward to those authors. And what better day to do it than on Easter.

When reading this One-Shot Try and find all of the little goodies I purposely inserted into the fic, and think about how it can better you as an author.

***Spelling:** Try and find all of my easter eggs.

***Grammar: **Try and find all of my easter eggs.

***Speech:** Patterns specific to characters and their personalities?

***Diction:** Too many repetetive descriptors? Does a scene show itself as a picture of words.

***Romance:** Advancing too unrealistically fast? Are you forcing reactions without showing cause? Are you forcing a harem just because you want to fill your story with smut; does your protaganist really need to be effing every kunoichi within six-thousand metros of his apartment? A good Ero-Scene can go a long way to advance a story; but at a certain point the story belongs on a literotica board instead of fanfiction.

***Flow:** Are paragraphs with information to much of a slow go? Does it bog down the reader? Are they too short and when read feel as though you are out of breath?

***Original Characters:** Are they too OP [over powered] without probable cause? Do they fit and slide into the original plotline like butta'? Or do they shake things up entirely too much?

***OOC [Out Of Character]:** Remember, there is no such thing. Everything happened they way it did because Kishimoto said so. The simple fact that your writing a Fan-Fiction denotes **[OOC]** from the moment you begin typing. Don't be afraid to tweak someones brain for the purpose of your plot.

***AU [Alternate Universe]: **The same as OOC, your fanfiction is AU automatically.

***Summary: **Don't waste valuable Realestate on unnessesary tags on your billboard; your summary. **65%** of people will read your story because of the summary. **30% **simply because of the pairing bracket your story filters into. **5% **are loyal readers who read because it's you. I can not tell you how many storys I have passed over because of things in the summary. Never talk from your prospective in your advertisement. Don't fill your summary with useless and deterring tags. AU, OCC, OC,. Those 3 are in every story.

***Authors Notes:** Time for a story. Around 2 years ago I was reading this incredible fic. Good plot, for the time period it was a newish idea. Was epic. But the author ruined his own story in my eyes. I' m not sure how many stories you've read, but in 3 years on this site im nearing 1,250. No joke. I have no life **gives you tenzo-style glare**. At a certain point you begin to guess a stories plot based on what youve read in other fics. It horrible, but it happens. Just a sign of the times. But it does not help when authors explain their stories in notes before and after the story. When a reader leaves a review asking questions;ask yourself? Is that person asking because they are excited and want the next piece of work? Or did I leave a huge plot hole? If its a plot hole, dont fix it in author Notes. I dont even read them anymore. Adress the issue in the next chapter and grow as an author.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Bouncer

OVA. "Wave the covercharge."

Songs, "Rite of Spring" Angels and Airwaves, "Moment" Aiden

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Club "Steel and Flames", Unknown Motor City

_If I had a chance for another try_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_It's made me all who I am inside_

The loud thumping of the industrial speakers shook the club even as its lone sentry stood watch outside ever vigilant. The message of the song helped all those inside to forget the war that had been started in the world around them. Reminders of the past were temporarily forgotten as the youths inside rocked and raged to the sound of the now; a sound the leaders of their world have fallen deaf to many times over.

Guarding their sanctuary of sight and sound the vanguard of youth clad in black stood in the night streets alone. His black hooded sweatshirt was left unzipped revealing the black t-shirt underneath reminding all he came in contact with to"Burn with the flames of passion." His cargo shorts which fell several inches below his knees matched his black steel toed boots in both color and demeanor. The hood which draped over black and red tipped hair revealed nothing except two unforgiving Red eyes. Flecks of orange and yellow danced around the red irises of the custom contact lenses giving the young man of only fourteen a very demanding presence under the full moon.

Resting his head against the door of his cause, he could hear the never ending music of the club roar through the solid brick walls as the massive bass pumped waves of music into his ears.

_The summers gone, the years of passed_

_My friends have changed, a few did last_

_The smallest dreams got pushed aside_

_The largest ones that changed my life_

_All I've wished for has come to pass_

_From Rock and roll, to love and cash_

_It's all success if it's what you need_

_Do what you like and do it all the same_

_If I had a chance for another try_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_It's made me all who I am inside_

_If I couldn't thank god_

_But now I'm here and that I am alive_

_And every day I wake_

_I tell myself another harmless lie_

_The whole wide world is mine_

"Hey! Fuckass, let us in." Startling the watchman from his musings the three camouflage clad men before him stood arrogantly as he placed his pinky into his ear in a farce attempt to clean the bullshit from them.

"Uhh, no?" Taking his pinky from his ear he placed it under his nose and took a long whiff only to jump back from his own hand. "I don't want to and you guys don't belong here."

"Don't piss me off Cross. Just because you're not old enough to be drafted yet won't mean shit next year when you're fifteen. And just because you're some bouncer at a shitty ass club don't make you any hot shit either." Quickly walking up to the doorman he got right in his face staring down his burning crimson eyes. Slightly turning his head and spitting, he barely had the time to turn back as the fist clad in a black and ash grey striped full arm glove slammed into his face hurtling him back into the street.

"Hey, shit fucker. Just because your precious world leader wants to go to fists with everything in the world that pisses him off and took to taking kids still in school to war, doesn't mean you can spit on MY fucking club. For the next four hours of my shift this is my world; my domain bitch. And the last time you got in here, you took to starting shit with everyone." By now the fuming bouncer was standing over the downed soldier as his frustrations were let free from their fleshy prison with each breath. "And just because your grandfather was some war hero and your dad is some hotshot politician doesn't mean you are worth anything in this world. It's sickening how you just go around saying you're a precious little Grison and everyone goes around doing everything short of sucking your dick. And I wouldn't even be surprised if they did that. Your grandfather was a hero because he walked ahead of his own troops following the old codes and refusing to stand at safety while he sent children to their deaths. He would be sickened by your father and you. Family isn't bound by blood and tradition. Family is bound my trust and loyalty. Something you would know nothing ..."

Jumping from the sides the two companions who were left forgotten by Cross the bouncer placed their combat knives between his ribs as easily as they breathed. Blood Pooled in his mouth dribbling over the

sides and down his face as his lungs started to shut down. Falling to the ground with the knives still imbedded into his body he never faltered in his bravado even as his dying breath escaped him.

"Fuck… your… mother…" The pooled blood was coughed across the pavement as his lungs rejected his very own life blood. Using the last ounce of strength he had he placed a small orb the size of a marble into his mouth and swallowed it whole. "And I'd… do… her again… he he…" silence reigned over the night a boot was placed across the back of the bouncers skull sending him into the wall of the club. As soon as his body impacted with the harsh brick of the wall, an audible pop and a burst of smoke covered the night streets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tazuna's Unfinished Bridge, Wave Country

"Well Zabuza, what do you say we end this in the next move. Be glad, you get to see my only original technique." As he finished the string of hand seals, the man's spiky silver hair stood still as he impacted his hand against the ground, rattling the green flak jacket against his chest. For a few seconds there was nothing and all that could be heard was the maniacal laugher of the bandaged man across from him.

"Ha ha that's all you got Copy Cat Kakashi? Just a few wasted hand seals and a botched scroll…what the fuck!" As Zabuza ranted and laughed at the silver haired Jounin he failed to notice the summoning runes that slowly spread out from under his opponents hands. Whereas before they would fly out with fervor and haste, quickly accomplishing their task and summoning the desired creature; these were oozing from under his hand in a much more complicated fashion, almost pouring from him like a viscous liquid. What lay before them baffled him to no end. "Why would you bring out the dead body of some kid in the middle of a fight? Getting desperate?"

"Not quite Zabuza as this is most unexpected." On the ground where his hand had placed the summoning scroll lay a boy roughly the same age as his charges, maybe older clad in black, and what was most likely his own blood. Two long combat knives were imbedded into the side of his black hooded sweatshirt, handle deep and tearing at his lungs. The blood spray only soaked the left side of his black cargo shorts and some of his boots. "I wonder what happened?"

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm coming to help!" Unaware of the situation befallen of his leader, a bright orange clad boy ran across the bridge, his bright blonde hair betraying the dark emotions coursing through his mind. Stopping a few feet behind his teacher, the blonde stared in shock at the scene before him. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, why is that guy on the ground almost dead in the middle of your fight and why are you guys just staring at him?"

"What do you mean, 'Almost', dead Naruto?" Turning towards his charge, the battle temporarily forgotten he gazed at him with the most quizzical look he could muster. "Hes got two blades of some sort in his lungs and covered in his own blood. Judging from the handles snug against him they have to be at least six inches long. How could he survive?"

"Hey Kakashi, the gaki is right. I don't believe this shit either, but look."

Turning around his eyes widened dramatically as the boy on the ground was now on his back with his hands resting on the handles of the knives. With a loud and pain wracked grunt the young man ripped the blades out of his sides. The serrated backs tearing flesh and bone as new air filled his rapidly repairing lungs. The massive river of blood soon slowed and stopped as his breathing became more regular and less ragged. Opening an eye he looked right at Kakashi and stared with his now green eyes into his Sharingan eye. After a few seconds his mouth spread into an ear splitting grin reminiscent of a certain blonde prankster. "Once… again… I evade… that damn… shinigami…" with that his head fell against the ground into a much needed slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later, Tazuna's House

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

"Fucking birds. Ugh my head is killin me." Stirring in the soft mattress the bouncer slowly sat up against the head board and took in his surroundings. Multiple oaken crafts were strewn throughout the room but nothing mostly out of the ordinary. That is except for the sleeping form of a blossom haired girl sleeping peacefully in a chair near the door. "Nice. Pink hair." Hehe, wonder if it's natural…oh look she's waking up.

"huh? He's awake!" Quickly bolting from her chair and out the door screams of "Kakashi-sensei, that boy is awake!" could be heard all the way up the stairs. Soon the sound of people pounding up the stairs and stopping before the door; obviously an attempt to act cool before entering the door. "See, he's awake." Realizing that he was looking right at her, all she could to hide the embarrassed blush was look away.

"Hey guys, what's shakin'. Oh yeah, when I woke up I was wonderin'. You a natural pink?" Immediately after that the cherry blossom was in the air, a fist firmly implanted onto his face sending him reeling into the wall across the room. Cries of Ero-baka would be told to children across the town for generations.

"Why is everyone around me a pervert!" Steam was rolling off of the lone cherry blossoms ears at this point, the pupiless white eyes of an angry woman making the still standing men in the room slowly back off.

"Hey Sakura, calm down. We still need to talk to him and figure out who he is." Inside Kakashi already liked the mystery guy remembering back to when they first met and telling himself if he was ten years younger he would find out himself.

Peeling himself off of the wall the bouncer sat down in the chair next to the bed and began to check himself over. Two scars where the knives were, but that's nothing new to someone who tangled with punks and thugs as a profession. One thing did strike him all of a sudden though. "Hey, where's my clothes. That t-shirt is custom made and the hoody is a classic. Over eighty years old and straight from a ACDC concert. Shit cost me a few hundred dollars. Had to beat two old ladies for it."

"First I believe some introductions are in order. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Elite Jounin and squad leader of team seven. Which country are you from? We didn't find any forehead protector in your possession. So how you answer next could decide how whether or not you leave this room." Immediately into business mode, Kakashi shifted the weight to his other foot just to be safe.

"Well, judging from the room guard you left for me your initial reaction was not very impressive. Im just going to to venture a guess, and say you probably watched over me the first night or so. But by then you must have already decided what you thought of me hence the lowered guard. As for my name I plead the fifth until you tell me where I am. Last thing I remember was working outside the club and then getting jumped by that punk bitch Grison's lackeys."

Hmm very good observational skills, that or hes just being an asshole. "Very well. As you have guessed I don't see you as much of a threat, but I wouldn't be a good ninja if I didn't make sure. The pink haired one is Sakura, the black haired one is Sasuke and the blonde one is Naruto. Right now we are in…"

"Wait a second! Ninja? What the hell do you mean ninja? There haven't been any kind of ninja for like six-hundred years and even then that was only in Japan. And that was wiped out forty years ago at the start of the third world war."

"Third world war? The last war was the third great ninja war and that ended almost fifteen years ago. And which country is this, 'Japan'? Currently we reside inside of Wave country. We are ninja of Konoha from the Country of Fire. Greatest of all the elemental nations." Everyone now perplexed, was either in a chair or in Sakura's case sitting on the edge of the bed no more than one or two feet from the mysterious Bouncer.

"Ok that's… weird. But you answered my question, no matter how messed up the answer was, so I guess I'll answer your primary inquiry. My name is Richter Cross. Before you say anything, where I am from we don't put our family name before our given name. So just Richter is fine, but assuming from your own names, might draw too much attention. So just refer to me as Ryu. I am from a country referred to as the Allied. Or allied nations. As for being an 'enemy ninja' you have nothing to worry about. I am definitely no ninja. I am a bouncer."

"A bouncer? What's that exactly?" The pinkette next to him was unconsciously leaning in slightly closer, her face now only a foot from his as her attention was engrossed into his story. So much so, to not notice to closing distance between her and Ryu.

"A bouncer milady," Richter being the man that he was, eagerly noticed the closing distance and at her question grasped her left hand in his and brought it up to his face planting a gentle kiss upon the back of her hand, "is someone who guards the entrance to an establishment to prevent unwanted individuals from disrupting the activities of its patrons. Ah theirs my clothes! Excuse me for a sec." Letting go of a stunned and tomato faced Sakura he sat up and walked over the dresser where his t-shirt and hoody lay. Reaching down he grabbed the edge of his under armor shirt and peeled what was left of it from his body. Not more than a second later an audible 'Thud' was heard and everyone looked to where Sakura was now passed out on the floor.

Letting out a girlish giggle Kakashi looked to where Ryu was now shirtless as he pulled out a very familiar orange book. "I guess the so called pervert basher couldn't handle fact that there was a guy so close to her without his shirt on. And judging from the blood under her nose she appreciates the fact that you're so well built. I must ask how old you are though; my first impression was twelve or thirteen. The same age as my students here, but you obviously have years of training and judging from your height now that your actually standing, I say fifteen, sixteen? Maybe older seeing as how your almost as tall as me."

Having just pulled his black t-shirt on, he walked over to Sakura and picked her up bridal style placing her onto the bed. "Actually I'm fourteen. I turn fifteen in about three months. I'd tell you the date, but I'm just venturing a guess that things such as dates and times from my world are irrelevant. I guess im a bit tall for my age, but five foot six isn't really that big. My dad was six foot by the time he was sixteen. My family is just full of naturally stacked people I guess. I started training in martial arts when I was four. Grandfather insisted on it when my mom passed. Also it helps when little punk fucks take it upon themselves to come at me in numbers. Normally those two fuckers…"Noticing the young lady on the bed start to stir Richter straightened his back and continued, "I mean morons, would never have given me any trouble. But that loser Jared Grison thinks that just because he is a Grison that everyone should bow to him and give him whatever he wants. All because his dad is some important political figure and his grandfather was a war hero. Psh, his grand dad would roll in his grave if he saw how they acted; stupid republicans."

"Hmm, as interesting as this is, I think we should get ready to go. The bridge was completed yesterday thanks to Naruto's clones and I think any further venture into this story should be shared with the Hokage. You of course are free to join us and I would definitely encourage it. The Sandaime is very knowledgeable and would be our best bet on figuring out how to send you back. Normally I would think I could just desummon you seeing as that's how you came to be here. But when you fully materialized my scroll burst into flame leaving nothing behind."

"Okay, I'll go seeing as how I owe you for taking care of me these past few days. That and I have no idea where the hell I am at anyways. So when do we…"

Finding this as the moment to ask the question on the back of his mind Sasuke stepped forward and hid his interest under a stoic and arrogant Uchiha mask. "Hey dobe, how did your wounds heal so fast? Just a couple days ago you had large gashes in your side. Now all that's there is a faint scar. What technique is this and how can I get it? I need the power…" The thoughts of fast healing beyond what would be considered normal means raced through his mind as he brooded over the impending death of his brother.

"Ah that. I didn't say anything because with how weird everything is already I didn't want to make a big deal out of something you guys might not understand. And Sasuke my boy, the only way you'll be healing like that anytime soon is if you grow yourself some lady parts and become a bit more attractive pretty boy. It's not a technique, it's kind of naturally occurring."

Now fully awake from her short nap Sakura was appreciative of the shirt now adorned by Ryu. "You mean sort of like a bloodline?"

Putting his book away at that Kakashi quietly paid attention to the ensuing conversation. Friendly or not he was an Ex-ANBU captain and Elite Jounin First. And the thoughts of any new prospective bloodline traits that could benefit Konoha was tactical information he could not hope to pass up. "Uhh, if that means that only through my progeny can it be acquired, than yes." Sakura visibly blushed at the mention of possible heirs. The thought quickly stomped out by inner Sakura.

Stay in the game pinky, Sasuke is within our grasp SHANNARO! Don't let some… Adonis…Greek God… Green eyed… Whose Sasuke again? No! Don't' let our resolve waiver! Sasuke is the... but…Hot guy overload… Another loud thump could be heard as Sakura once again hit the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Does she do that often? Because I think she might have a problem. But back to my healing, it's actually a bit more complicated. My father was a scientist, or so I'm told. He was killed the day I was born and my mother took me and left me with my grandfather when I was four as she ran from the green berets. What it actually was, was an experimental Nano Machine Program Called G.E.A.R. Genetic Experimentation and Replication. The focus was to create a stronger future generation by way of genetic experimentation in hopes to find a way to naturally pass on the enhancements. Out of hundreds of trials supposedly only four men survived; my father being one of those four. What the Nano machines do is lie dormant and when certain needs are presented within the host they to the best of their ability rectify the problem. The main recourse being that things such as mass healing require a large amount of energy; energy which in my world is not naturally produced. So we use these orbs called Pods and consume one when emergency use is needed. Another drawback is the limited memory of the Nano machines. Having the healing as a hereditary factor, and being as large a function as it is greatly reduces the use of the G.E.A.R. Basically leaving only enough room for one more program to be naturally written. Did you get any of that?"

The looks of bewilderment on Naruto and Sasuke's faces weren't nearly as reflected upon the face of the ever thoughtful Kakashi. "So according to what you're saying, there are microscopic machines in your body that when great energy is introduced can heal life threatening wounds. And I'm assuming much smaller wounds would be healed without such energy as they are in turn much smaller in size. Also you have an unknown ability yet to be introduced. And all of this is Hereditary as the Nano machines will be naturally produced through your progeny? Correct?"

"Hmm, in a nutshell yes. Although, I used my last pod before I got sent here, so unless you guys know of a way to produce a large amount of energy within the body naturally, I won't be capable of that little feat anymore nor have my secondary ability written into their memory."

"Okay. Taking all of this information into account and barring an examination by Ibiki or an inquiry by the Council, I feel it is safe to extend my hand and offer you citizenship in the Hidden Village of the Leaf."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Days Later, Konoha

"So anything else I need to know before we get there, seeing as the gates are within view?" Walking down the road the foursome stepped out into the road as a standard show of faith to the much expected patrolling ANBU. Even when it's your own village, it's best to be courteous and use the front door after all.

"As far as how to act in front of the council and Hokage we should be pretty good. Treat them like standard dignitaries from your own world. The Daimo is Like the person you described as this 'President' person save for the fact that shinobi forces are controlled by our Hokage. When you are infront fo the council remember to present your case like we planned. Most of the Clan heads are trustworthy, but there are some I would rather not have enlightened to your situation. The Sandaime however can be, and will be told everything. You'll know what I mean when we get there." Slowing down as the two chunin gate guards waved them over, Kakashi pulled out their papers and signed the necessary paperwork.

"And when all of that is done I'll show you around the village!" Grasping his arm around his Sakura quickly jumped back realizing her sudden boldness. Uncharacteristically poking her two index fingers together she proceeded to… attempt to continue talking to him. "I… I mean if tha… that's okay with you…"

"No way! Yesterday he agreed to spar with me and emo-butt. You can bore him lat…"Naruto was immediately stopped in the middle of his tracks as the first fist connected with his face; courteous of a white eyed fuming cherry blossom.

"That's for calling Sasuke EMO!" As he was mid air she half twisted and struck him with a vicious uppercut sending him to the proverbial moon. "And that's for saying I'd bore him!"

"Hn. Whatever. When you're done meet me at training ground seven. I'll peel the dobe off of the wall." Walking towards the horizon thoughts of gaining power and killing his brother brooded over his soul. While smaller thought of Ryu's cool clothing style might fit his persona.

"Oh no need to worry my dear Sakura thou could never bore me with thine presence." Giving a small theatrical bow he walked over to Kakashi and told him he was ready to go. Walking towards the center of town not more than five minutes later Sakura was already at the Yamanaka flower shop engrossed into the ancient language known as 'Girl Talk'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One hour later, Hokage's Office

"Hmm, that's quite a bit to take in such a short amount of time." Lighting his pipe the ever wise eyebrows of the elder Sarutobi twitched as he was deep in thought. "Okay. I have made my decision. And I feel this to be mutually beneficial for both parties. If what you have told me is true, and baring a brief standard examination from a very friendly man named Ibiki, I believe I can offer you citizenship in Konoha. I will send a message to Jiraiya and ask him to come by and give us his thoughts on how to return you to your world if at all possible. The only part about that is the fact the toad sennin is quite the

traveler and can be troublesomely hard to track down. What I do ask that you have failed to mention is what your area, if any, of expertise is?" Stroking his beard the Hokage's wheels were already turning on how to wrap this up towards his advantage in many ways. He wasn't the professor for nothing and being an 'innocent' old man didn't hurt him either.

"He is a bouncer Hokage-sama. Or so he says. Somewhat like a specialized guard. Think the gate guards but without a singular post and authority to use force to remove unwanted persons where needed." Realizing his intrusion Kakashi buried himself back into his hardcover piece of orange paradise; twin to the one in the top drawer of the Sandaime, perfectly nestled into his stash.

"Yeah, what he says. And I don't mind doing that here if that's what you're getting at you plotting old man." The small smirk on the bouncer's face let the elder before him know that any ruse he may have been concocting was already in play. "I'm very good at reading people's intentions. That and I'm sure he sent you a message with everything I told him in wave before we got here. That brooder was complaining about the slow pace so I assumed you were just giving the letter time to get here and for him to read it. So don't bother. I'm guessing you want me to swear fealty to Konoha and at the council tomorrow when I 'persuade' them to allow me citizenship to this village, make some sort of act of allegiance to the Country of fire, no? That's all good. Depending on how things go I might not want to return. I know that no matter where I go war is always a factor to consider, but the so called leaders in my world are having a nuclear and genetic pissing contest over who has the hairiest balls."

Smack.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Show the Hokage some respect."

"I am you retard. Respect is earned not given. No matter who you are. Names and blood don't make family. Loyalty and trust are what truly bind us. Love and Honor is what gives us the will to go on. When it comes to the face of Konoha I'll do what I have to, but know this. I don't coat tail to anyone. And I would think that it shows how much I trust and respect him already that I'd act like myself when he's around. That's why I hated the military fucks back home. Acting rigid and complacent because of someone's title doesn't show respect for the man. Ass."

"Don't worry Kakashi. I take no offence. All I ask is that when Clan heads or the Daimo is around that you try and save face a bit. While I appreciate the sentiment, some people such as the Hyuuga might not."

Sitting back in his chair he pulled out two small eight ounce gloves from his pockets, each clad with a strong carbon steel plate on the back. "I'll give the required faces their form of respect as required in the job description and swear fealty to Konoha. Baring what I assume is a required skills test I'll agree to enter your ranks a ninja. But I have some request of my own, to even out the deal so to say."

"Hmm, what 'requirements' do you request. Bare in mind that though I am the Hokage any matters indulging upon civilian life or control of the clans reside within the council." Taking a long drag on his pipe the Hokage smiled on the inside, as everything was going according to how he thought it would.

Now for the young man to make the requests he had already expected him to ask for. His ageless wisdom and professorial knowledge triumphing for the good of Konoha again.

"Well, first things first…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training Ground Seven

"So you losers ready? I don't have very long until I'm supposed to meet the person I'm staying with until I get my own place." Crouching low to the ground Richter rocked back and forth stretching his legs to get ready for his mild workout. "Just don't make me sweat too much guys. Just in case their re ladies present where I'm staying I don't want to make a bad impression, you know?"

Don't think that's possible if Sakura's reaction was any forewarning. I try for three years to get her to not hit me, and all he does is take of his shirt…geez "No promises there man. Now do you wanna fight me or Sasuke first?"

"Hn, I'll go first dobe. You'll just…" Waving his hand in front of his face Richter dropped into a loose stance, bouncing around on his feet.

"No time guys, I got like ten minutes tops. Stuff took too long with the old man in the hat. "Falling into a stance with his left arm extended and fist loosely closed; his right arm near his midsection palm upturned in the same loosely closed fashion. Legs slightly bent and turned a touch sideways with a leftwards lead foot he brought his left hand up into a mock waving gesture. "Bring it."

Both looking at each other, Sasuke and Naruto quickly nodded and dashed towards him with chakra enhanced speed, only to break to the sides before they hit.

"Damn, you guys are as fast as Rovers. I see this is what you guys were talking about with chakra and stuff. Hmm, I think I have an idea." Dodging a roundhouse to the back of his head he half flipped forward with both of his hands on the ground. Springing himself up quickly with pure arm power he spun mid air, still upside down, and planted his foot into the gut of the blonde that had attempted to kick his head only for him to poof into a cloud of smoke. Taking in the sight of the three hundred and sixty degree view, he smirked at the sight of the charging army of forty some of Naruto's clones. "Damn, nice. Where's the Emo-butt though?" As if answering his call Sasuke appeared as if form nowhere planted a strong palm to his chest only for Richter to grab his wrist mere millimeters before impact and spin to Sasuke's outside. Slamming his elbow into the back of Sasuke's head the added momentum of the spin and him palm strike sent him reeling into the ground.

A loud chorus of "Emo-teme might have been easy for you, but try us on for size." A seemingly endless supply of clones surged forward. Orange and blonde racing everywhere as some jumped into the air and some launched themselves forward with chakra enhanced legs and blazing speed.

Ok Richter, remember what grandpa Markus taught us.

run Prog

"No you fool, feel your surroundings. Don't look or you'll never master this dance. Pfft and you think you have a chance at getting that bouncer job at the club? Don't make this old man die form laughter."

"I understand, but is being blindfolded while who knows how many base ball pitching machines hurtle life threatening rocks of pain at me the way to go about this?"

"Shut up, if you can dodge a ball, you can dodge a fist."

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten you those classic movies on those archaic DVDs for your birthday. This is all for your amusement isn't it?"

"…"

"Damn it old man answer me!"

"Make them go faster? It's not hard enough? OK!"

"Old man! Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

/run

Feel the surroundings don't let paltry senses cloud my judgment. Stretch your awareness out…one foot… two feet… three… NOW! "Dance of the Midnight Bloom!"

As the many fists were within inches of his head, the black and red haired boy blocked and countered in a maddening fury. Dodging and blocking fist and foot as they came within inches of his body. For about fifteen seconds. A good twenty five clones in Sasuke got up and blazed through a set of hand seals. A loud singular cry of, "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" was the only warning he got as a large boulder sized fireball tore through hordes of clones. The shear heat making him sweat as all slowed around him. Nothing else seemed to exist in the world. Nothing mattered. Just him and the big ass fireball; everything else faded to black.

"Hmpf, you think something like that is enough? I am Richter Cross… I am the Bouncer… And this isn't enough to stop me! "A large surge of green energy exploded around him and gathered into his fist; blazing intensely as the uncontrolled power coursed throughout his arm. When the fireball was less than a few feet away, Richter slammed his fist into the heart and soul of the attack. The energy released from his arm exploded in a green fury completely negated the fireball right away. He never got to see the shocked expression on Sasuke or Naruto's face however. Nor did he get a chance to notice the tall lavender eyed man standing onto the side of the field, veins pulsing as he watched the sparing session with intense intrigue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyuuga Manor. Guest Quarters within Main Branch

"Ugh, I need to stop waking up like this. And I didn't even get drunk too. Although I could get used to these so called guards…" Whoa…I admit that pink haired chick was decently cute, but she was obviously way too much into looks. No future in that. This girl however, so beautiful; and that's just her eyes. It's obvious they don't have mp3 players here. And from what I've seen they write everything in what I assume to be Japanese, even if I can't figure out why the fuck they speak English… So much emotion seems to be pouring through those pale lavenders. I've seen a few other people with those eyes around here already, must be what the old hat guy said were the Hyuuga. Well let's see what's behind those eyes shall we?

"Hey there, hope they didn't force you to stay in here the whole time I was passed out like a pansy."

"Finally you're awake. I'll go inform father… but first what is this… thing. I turned it on, but it doesn't do anything and I can't read what it says" Holding out his mp3 player she shifted into her arrogant Hyuuga mask that all young pale eyes learn from such a young age.

"That there would be something I acquired after a solid year of searching. It's an mp3 player; which I luckily acquired full of classic rock, metal, grind core and a genre that at one point used to be called Emo. But after the mass killings of Emo kids was immediately outlawed. If only that generation would have been less of the tool sheep they were then maybe that old archaic bastard George wouldn't have run my country into the ground for the thirty years he was in office. But back to the music; some of that stuff hasn't been heard for over sixty years where I'm from."

"Enough of the drawling history lesson and just make it work." Crossing her arms she made and attempt to glare at Richter as he was now looking down at the device in question.

"Don't look at me like that. Yeah I know you're doing it. And before I do anything, after you ask politely of course, drop it. I can see it form a mile away." As he said this he made a dismissive wave towards the girl as his other hand brought the headphones to his ears to test the volume.

"First, I don't know what you mean by drop it. Second I am a Hyuuga and you are just some civilian who has, for no idea known to me, some sort of favor with the Hokage. Enough so that he personally request we board you for a couples nights. Something some non ninja should never have pleasure of doing. So before you think you…" Quickly bolting from the bed Richter closed the distance immediately, his nose mere millimeters from hers as he looked down at the girl he towered over by at least a foot. The shocked expression only seeping slightly through her mask for only a moment; but that was enough for Richter.

"Now you listen. First your last name doesn't mean shit tacos to me. Family isn't bound by blood and tradition; it's bound by trust and loyalty. A last name only gets you that, a last name. That goes especially for me seeing as I'm not from here. Your last name is only as valuable to me as mine is to yours. If you were where I lived, you would probably think nothing of the Cross name. So of course I wouldn't expect you to know that my father's side of the family has produced some of the most brilliant scientific minds of the century; or even that my mother's side the family are descendant of the most

renowned royal vanguards from back in the dark ages. So to you I am just Richter; the same will go for you as soon as you allow me the knowledge of your name."

Slap. "That was for talking to me like some dog, you will give me the respect the Hyuuga name…" Placing his hand over her mouth he buried his face into his free hand.

"That… was for free since I did use fowl language in front of a lady. For that, I will apologize. But seriously, do you really believe what your even saying? Respect you for your name? What have you done to contribute to this great name? Snub your nose at people who would only ask your how your day was going. Forcefully remove emotion from yourself and purge your inner being of joy and laughter, all because it is beneath oh great name? If this is what Konoha is all about then I'm out. As soon as Jiraiya get's his fat ass back here, I'll be on the first fucked up summoning scroll back to the shithole I call home. At least there it's possible to find at least someone, who thinks for themselves. Even if all they think about is whose balls are hairier and bomb the piss out of each other to prove it."Feeling her body visibly relax under his hand, he slowly lifted hand off of her face; her mask completely gone, but her true self still devoid of her soft features. "See? Now I have to ask you. Are you some nameless pawn who stands behind a devalued name, or are you a person; a free thinker; a human being?" His deep green eyes pierced into her pale lavenders. Slowly a small tear formed and broke free from its icy prison as it made the journey down her slowly warming cheeks.

Slowly turning her face to the side more silent tears cascaded towards an unknown goal. "You… don't understand. If I don't make the elders happy, my sister will be the heir no matter how weak she is. All because she's born first no matter how great I increase the distance between our skill, I'll still be marked in the end…" the torrent of sadness flowed down her reddened cheeks. Years of bottled sadness and stress finding its comfort on the bitterness of the cold floor. "I… I'm not like Neji, who is so strong even though is a branch member. You don't think I know that name is nothing?" Her sadness quickly turned to anger as she struggled with the conflict she had with herself every day. Her face still turned away to hide the tears, which slowed under the reddened flesh of the Hyuuga girl. Her hands which hung limply before were not clenched into tight fists, the skin of her knuckles slowly turning white as she squeezed. "What am I supposed to do? I can't change anything. He deserves to lead the clan. But as you would probably call it, the 'shit fest' my father would throw if he knew neither one of us wanted to be clan head would be catastrophic." Turning back towards the boy before her; puffy lavender eyes betrayed her anger ridden face as they pleaded for the man to answer the question her soul thirsted for, begging for its very survival. Slowly she brought her right fist down onto his chest with every word. "So you tell me what to do, oh great and wise Richter fucking cross!" Standing resolute as each blow become stronger and stronger, Richter watched her with understanding as he placed his hand on her right shoulder. Upon contact something must have broke as she brought her fist down with all of her strength with one final, "What!"

As the hammer fist came within inches of his chest he daftly caught it with his left and spun her behind him towards the bed. Landing on top of her, something hit the music player as soft notes began to flow out of the headphones which lay next to where her head now resided.

I will wait, for this moment

When our lips collide

Almost stop the earth

Your're in my arms tonight

So ive come, to complicate the dead

Are you with me

In a soft whisper, he spoke a few caring words that seemed to wash all doubts and worry from her ragged breaths. "All I… or anyone could ever ask… is that you be yourself. I know you are very intelligent. I can see it in your eyes; no matter how hard you try and hide it. Don't hide yourself anymore… your too beautiful for that… inside and out."

Ive written out all my vows, again

Were almost home, to see the silence break, on new years eve

Were only seventeen

If love exists, I will fall

I will wait, for this moment

When our lips collide

Almost stop the earth

You're in my arms tonight

As the words sunk deep to the very core of her being, his deep emerald eyes washed over hers with a level of caring, she should couldn't bring herself to understand no matter how hard her wheels turned.

What is this? In just five minutes someone who doesn't even know my name has shattered years of Hyuuga emotional suppression. And those eyes; it's like everything that is wrong with the world is all for naught. Lost in her musings she failed to notice the shortening distance between their faces; nor did she notice as her hand found its way his face, gently resting onto his cheek. I don't know what this feeling is… why is it I feel closer to a guy I've known all of ten minutes, than I do to myself. It's as if nothing could go wrong…

Just one more kiss, to sooth the pain

Exists, in a world of lies

Misery take my shame, alive

Everything feels a violent death, the smile you gave

Visit me in hell tonight

To see, if love exists

I will fall

I will wait for this moment

When out lip…

As the song played, and their eyes danced with each other; the enrapturing melody ensnaring her emotions as his deep green eyes pulled her in with their hypnotic gaze. As the chorus began to play through again their faces were mere breaths away. The moment carrying them as Richter closed the remaining distance placing a soft kiss onto her lips.

For the young Hyuuga time stood still. How someone she just met could feel so close to her and with just a song and an enrapturing gaze could steal her first kiss. Caught up into the moment she closed her eyes and let her emotions carry her.

Lacing his fingers into her free hand with his, he placed his other hand onto the small of her back. Gently pulling her closer to his body; his tongue very lightly brushed against her entrance seeking permission. After a few moments she slowly opened her mouth as his tongue passed over hers; gently massaging it as he explored her mouth. A small moan escaped her breath as he pulled her against him; her chest pressing against his muscular physique.

Had this gone on any longer she would have failed to notice the signature chakra spike of her cousin Neji as he softly rapt his knuckles against the door to the guest bedroom. But she did notice as her eyes opened and widened as far as they could possibly allow themselves to. Quickly, with inhuman speed she pushed him off of her hurtling him to the ground with an audible 'thud'. "Yes, Neji? What is it?" Quickly straightening her clothes she pressed her hair down and walked over to the door.

"Hanabi-sama, I heard something, are you okay? I'm coming in." opening the door Neji walked in to the scene of Hanabi walking towards the door as their guest was on the floor, as he rubbed his head nursing some sort of head injury. "Did this… person… do anything to you Hanabi-sama? I will have him removed at once." Taking a step into the door he found himself abruptly halted as stood in his way a restrictive hand on his shoulder.

"No! I… I mean there's nothing wrong. I was just instructing him on proper Hyuuga etiquette. He has the same learning curve as Hinata, so I took the same measures." The sweat drop trailing down her reddened cheek and passing her slightly swollen lips didn't go unnoticed as Neji kept a watchful eye on the man now standing up.

Switching to business mode Richter walked towards Neji and bowed before him, a custom he had read about form old Japanese culture he hoped was reciprocated here. "Hello Neji-dono. Hanabi-sama was

just informing me of matters that I need to observe while I am under the kind and generous roof of the Hyuuga. She mentioned you to be a fine example and I look forward to, and feel honored to be in your presence. Please, feel free to instruct me on any matters to which I will mostly likely be lacking in knowledge. Also I must say it is an honor to be graced with such a privilege as staying at the Hyuuga compound for even a moment let alone a night. Something I know a lowly citizen such as myself should never be honored with." Rising from the bow he gazed into the pale eyes of the man before him. His lavender eyes possessing a cutting edge to their glare; the exact opposite of the compassionate eyes he had seen on Hanabi just a few moments before.

"I… see. As long as you understand, but remember. I am the branch member than watches over Hanabi-sama's safety. And I will crush anyone who would harm her. That being said, Hanabi-sama I suggest you go clean up. Dinner is prepared and will be served in the grand hall in fifteen minutes. Cross-san please follow me. Hiashi-sama has instructed me to fir you with more… desirable clothing as we will be dining with the elders."

Walking out the door behind Neji, he tilted his head towards Hanabi and winked causing her to turn away as the tomato color flooded her face. An action not unnoticed by Neji.


End file.
